


Of Sparring and Tech Geeks

by Falcner95



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcner95/pseuds/Falcner95
Summary: Mac doesn't like guns, this is well known by whoever works with him. But does that mean he knows more hand to hand to make up for it? also how could Jack let him go through the entire tour without teaching him some more hand to hand and sparring with a Delta, Jack would know a few tricks that he was taught.





	Of Sparring and Tech Geeks

The day Riley Davis joined Phoenix was also the day she got out of Supermax and the day she got a second chance at, well everything. But it wasn’t until their boss was found to be a traitor, taken away, and charged did Riley make her way back down to the gym where Thornton had been training her. 

What she saw made her stop. Jack and Mac were there, both dressed in tight, black tanks, and sweatpants; feet bare, as they moved through a technique then stopped and bowed to each other before taking a fighting stance.

Then the fun began. And Riley was even more awed by her team than ever. Because Mac and Jack made fighting look easy, the way they moved back and forth, grins on their faces the entire time. Insults were traded and somehow, even with his training as a Delta and the experience, Jack still ended up on his back more times than Mac did. And when Mac did end up on the ground he was never there for very long, he always scrambled up faster than Jack using some complicated move that Riley knew she never be able to do in a million years.

The practice, if Riley could call it that, ended with Mac pinning Jack on his stomach and the younger blonde pulling a very elaborate move with his legs to keep Jack down. She stepped back as Mac helped Jack to his feet, clapped him on the back and teased him about something that had Jack cracking a smile, and followed him to the showers.  
Riley still stood in the shadows, understanding what she had just seen was something that Mac worked very hard at. 

Granted, she had never seen him really fight, having instead seen him use his brains to get them out of some very sticky situations but she knew he had to have some form of training, especially from his time in the Army.

But to know about it and to see it were two different things and the fact that he could take Jack down, with Delta training, was astounding. Her eyes were still pinned on the doorway that led to the showers before she shook herself and got to her own training. She still needed some work.


End file.
